New Romantics
by Maeeflower
Summary: When the Woodrow Wilson Woodpeckers coach of 20 years decides to enter retirement suddenly, new comer Karen Fitzpatrick takes over the withering glee club. Karen, an upbeat, optimistic, 28 year old quickly learns though that being in charge of a ragtag group of teens may not be as easy as she had originally thought. SYOC OPEN. Need recurring characters, teachers, and rivals please!
1. Chapter 1

_**New Romantics**_

**Setting:** This story takes place in the fictional town of Dorville, California (often referred to as "Dorkville" by its residents), a place not too far from the San Francisco area.

**High School: **Woodrow Wilson High School (the Woodpeckers) is one of two high schools in this small town, the other being Dorville High (the Wildcats). WWHS and DHS have a big rivalry with one another, with kids from both schools often antagonizing each other; especially during football season.

**Summary:** When the Woodrow Wilson Woodpeckers coach of 20+ years decides to enter retirement suddenly, new comer Karen Fitzpatrick (Anna Kendrick), takes over the withering glee club. Karen, an upbeat, optimistic, 28 year old quickly learns though that being in charge of a ragtag group of teens may not be as easy as she had originally thought.

_**Application WWHS Glee Club: (I'll put it on my profile too)(UPDATE: I NEED ONE MORE GUY PLEASE) **_

**Name: **

**Nickname(s):**

**Insulting names: **

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Sexuality: **

**Personality: **

**Backstory (Details please! What events shaped them as a person, their childhoods, even how their parents met if you want, etc.): **

**Family: (name, age, look-a-like, occupation/grade, brief one to two sentence personality description, and a brief description of your character's relationship with them)**

**Flaws:**

**Quirks and Habits:**

**Appearance:**

**Look-a-like: **

**Sing-a-like: **

**Clothing Style: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Talents/Strengths:**

**Weaknesses: **

**Goals/Dreams: **

**Idol(s):**

**Three Theme Ideas: **

**Storylines (3-6):**

**Why does your character want to join?: **

**Club(s) they're in: **

**Audition Song: **

**Solos they might sing (3-6): (preferably songs related to a storyline but any song is good)**

**Duets (2-4):**

**Three Quotes they'd say: **

**Sum up your character in 1-3 sentences: **

**Anything Else:**

**_Application Rival, Teacher, Other Staff Members, etc.:_ (preferably recurring characters and rivals but teachers are good too) **

**Subjects taken: **

**-Drama**

**-History**

**-Geography**

**-Spanish**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Grade/Subject they teach:**

**Sexuality: **

**Appearance: **

**Look-a-like:**

**Sing-a-like: **

**Brief personality description: **

**If a rival show choir member, do you want them to be the lead vocalist? **

**Two storylines: **

**Anything Else: **


	2. A Place in This World

**Hey guys! So since I'm still accepting apps, I haven't really accepted characters just yet. The ones I've received have been pretty wonderful so far and just reading each application made me so excited for this story. Which is why I decided to write a quick and short chapter to get things started. (that and I wanted more people to see this lol)**

**ALSO OH MY GOD I MESSED UP SO BAD. I MEANT TO UPDATE THE RULES ON THE FIRST PAGE AND I ENDED UP POSTING THE WHOLE ENTIRE OUTLINE I HAD FOR THE STORY so if you saw it and were confused I apologize greatly. **

**Chapter 1: A Place in This World**

Dorville's only Italian restaurant was one of the most popular and fanciest restaurants in the town. How her best friend even scored them a dinner there last minute, Karen didn't even know, but it's not like she had any complaints about eating at the generally positively reviewed La Luna.

"You? _You're_ running a _glee club_?" A young and handsome dark haired man guffawed over his glass of red wine.

"Yes, I just sai-stop laughing at me!" His blue eyed companion ordered indignantly, feeling embarrassed and somewhat offended by her friend's reaction. While Karen expected him to be surprised by her news, she didn't think he'd be full out laughing at her expense.

Tyler Campbell tried to rein in his laughter in an attempt to compose himself. His efforts quickly failed though as he busted into a fit of giggles once more.

Karen sighed loudly at the man's antics.

"Sorry, sorry," He apologized quickly when he noticed the scowl marring her delicate features. "But they're seriously letting you be in charge of a group of teenagers? Like...real teenagers, not teens from the Sims? You murdered my goldfish."

"Yes, of course real teens!" Karen sputtered. " And how was I supposed to know that putting him in water without doing some sort of weird special thing to it first would kill him?!" she flailed, nearly sending her glass of coke crashing to the ground. Luckily for her though, her friend was much more coordinated than she was and was able to prevent a potentially messy outcome.

Tyler snorted at his friend's clumsiness but made no comment about it, which was something Karen was appreciative of.

"What happened to the old glee teacher?" He inquired.

Karen paused for a moment, trying to come up with a way to describe what had happened with the previous instructor without going too much into detail. "She decided to, um, retire a bit earlier than planned..."

_A group of students watched in varying degrees of shock and absolute terror as their middle aged teacher screeched unintelligible words and wreaked havoc throughout the classroom._

_"Bruh, this is like one of those hurricanes you know. It's poetic really, like, how they just come out of the blue ya know?" A boy with steel gray eyes observed from behind his chair to his two classmates closest to him; all three of them were using the red, plastic material as a barrier between them and their teacher. The other two were girls his age; one of whom turned to give him a murderous glare. E__ven after three years of having to deal with the younger boy's unwanted and random stoned comments, they still unnerved her to no end. _

_"Would you just shut up." The oldest of the trio, a slender girl in a maroon crop top and colorful leggings, snapped. _

_"Hannah!" __Scolded another girl with short and curled chocolate brown hair that fell below her chin. __"Be nice to Harvey." She turned to smile at him. "I thought that was very beautiful." She told him bashfully. _

_Hannah gagged as she watched the two not love birds make moon eyes at each other. "Hey illegally stoned and legally blonde, can you save the eye sex for when our teacher _isn't_ losing her shit?" _

_As if to emphasize her point, the woman in question hurled what sounded like a book across the room. The clattering noise it made as it crashed against the wall made some members of the class screech and the whole class tried to duck for cover even more. Before any of them could say anything else, the class door had been frantically thrown open by a well dressed woman. She was flanked by security and a young blonde girl who Hannah immediately recognized as a girl that had gone to alert the woman about the chaos ensuing inside the glee club classroom._

_"Mrs. Miller!" The school's principal barked as she and security rushed into the room to calm the woman down._

"Earlier than planned?"

"Yeaaah," Karen began. "She..sort of had a nervous break down during class and maybe scared most of the kids into quitting so now I have to gather about nine more students in order to compete in sectionals." She rushed out.

Tyler shot her a sarcastic smile. "Yeah, that sounds like a _breeze_, Kare."

"You know what, I have faith that this is all going to work out. I mean, it can't be _that_ hard to get kids to try out."

Boy was she wrong.

**Eh, I'm kind of iffy on the ending of this chapter but I jut wanted to get the ball rolling. I also decided to just create members who had been in Glee prior to Karen being hired. Harvey (David Henry), Carly (Shelley Hennig), and Hannah (Phoebe Tonkin) are not major characters, I may use them in other character's storylines but really they're just going to be background characters who have a line here and there. Tyler (Andy Samberg) is going to make a few appearances as well but I'm not exactly sure at what capacity just yet.**

**What'd you guys think of the characters so far? Also, Karen's got a secreeet (which is only hinted at briefly in this chapter and I'm not really expecting anyone to pick it up since, at least in my opinion, it's not really that noticeable.) **


	3. Cast List

**April 10th UPDATE: Applications are officially closed! (for mains at least, anyone's free to send in any other character for the next few chapters) I want to thank everybody who sent in a character! I'm really excited to get things started (which hopefully, should be soon) until then, feel free to interact with me on Tumblr! **

**April 4th UPDATE: sorry for all of the notifications! I just wanted to let you guys know that the tumblr's up :)**

**Annnnd this officially marks the closing of applications for main characters, (well, at least the girls) but woohoo! **

**First of all, I'm so sorry this is late. I had some stuff to deal with but anyway, moving on. I want to thank everyone who sent in a character. I had a hard time choosing between them all but in the end, I ended up picking characters that I felt would work best together and I'm really happy with the ones I've chosen so far. **

**On another note, I'm still accepting applications for male characters, teachers , and rival show choir characters. The one's that I'm really more focused on right now are the two males (one preferably not straight) but any type of character that fall under those categories would be really appreciated!**

**Speaking of rival show choirs, I still haven't picked a name for any of them yet (actually, I haven't even picked one for this one. Or at least, _a new one) _so I decided to turn that into a competition between everybody who has a character in this story (whether it be a teacher, rival, main, minor, etc.) . I'm not certain as to what the winner(s) would be given as a prize but I was thinking that whoever would name the following would get: **

WWHS glee club\- a sneak peek of an upcoming chapter, two small one shots of your choice (in this storyverse, of course), and five spoilers of future storylines. The WWHS school mascot is a woodpecker if that helps and it's also their current club name (so creative lol)

DHS glee club-a sneak peek on an upcoming chapter, one small one shot of your choice, four spoilers. Their school mascot is a wildcat.

Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow (catholic high school) glee club\- one small one shot of your choice and two spoilers.

Homeschooled kids glee club-one small one shot of your choice and two spoilers.

**On another note, I'm currently working on the tumblr for this story and I'll post a link to that when I'm done setting it up. You guys are free to ask me (or the characters) questions on there and I might do a few fun things on there here and there.**

**But anyway, without further ado, the cast list: **

_**Girls**_

**Lexi Rhodes (Hayden Pannettiere): **

**Age: 16**

** Grade: sophomore **

** Sexuality: heterosexual **

**Brief character description: A girl who on the outside seems to have it all but on the inside battles with her inner insecurities. ****( I have a bit more on her and the next three girls on my profile too) **

**Clubs and Sports: Pecketts (captain)**

_**Creator: xxbookwormmockingjayxx**_

**Ophelia Salsbury (Lily James): **

**Age: 16**

**Grade: Junior**

**Sexuality: straight **

**Brief description: The new English girl comes with a suitcase of clothes and another with issues. Always helping other, she never seems to do anything for herself and tries her best to match the wallpaper. It would take a lot of work to get this wallflower out of her shell.**

**Clubs and Sports: Art club, book club **

_**Creator: Frank Kjesus**_

**Abigail Reese (Willa Holland):**

**Age: 16**

** Grade: Sophomore**

** Sexuality: Closeted Bisexual.**

**Brief description:** **A party girl with a bit of a drinking problem who just wants everyone to like her.**

**Clubs and Sports: Orchestra **

**_Creator: BiggerGuilmonmon_**

**Carianne Bailey (Darcy Rose Byrnes): **

**Age: 15**

**Grade: Freshman **

** Sexuality: Lesbian (closeted)**

**Brief description: Carianne is a shy but sweet and caring girl who just wants to be accepted.**

**Clubs and Sports: Art club, dance **

**_Creator:_ _IloveheartlandX_**

**Savannah Waters (Sasha Pieterse): **

**Age: 16 **

** Grade: Sophmore**

** Sexuality: Straight**

**Brief description:** **She's sarcastic,Sassy and sweet.** _Savannah is very quick witted and has the reputation as the class clown; the latter of which is often the reason she's in detention. She's also thoughtful, caring, and protective. She may come across as a ditz but she's actually pretty bright._

**Clubs and Sports: gymnastics, dance, swim**

_**Creator: gleerox**_

**Layla Summers (Ariel Winter): **

**Age: 16**

**Grade: Sophomore**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Brief description: Layla is a very ambitious young girl who could be annoying, stubborn, and a control freak. However she is nothing like Rachel Berry. She is very friendly, supportive, and naïve. She wants her mom to support her dream of becoming a broadway actress.**

**Clubs and Sports: Renaissance club, drama club **

_**Creator: DisneyGleekQueen101**_

_**Boys**_

**Nathan Waters (Cameron Monaghan): **

**Age: 17**

** Grade: Junior**

** Sexuality: Gay**

**Brief description: He might be looking, walking and talking like a typical jock- but that's not the most interesting thing about him. Nathan Waters, a 17 years old Junior at WWHS is one of the most popular guys at school. Star of the swim team, womanizer, the perfect son... he seems to have everything someone could want. But as every teenager, he has his secrets. The biggest one is, he likes boys. A lot. And nobody can know. **

**Clubs and Sports: swim **

_**Creator: PowerOfIreland **_

**Caleb Morrison (Alexander Ludwig): **

**Age: 17 **

**Grade: Senior**

**Sexuality: Asexual **

**Brief Description:** **The troubled boy who isn't a golden boy, but more or less probably not a Tristan DuGrey either, and he knows it too well.**

**Clubs and Sports: Curling team **

_**Creator: LocalXmusicXjellybeanX**_

**Jacen Morrison (Josh Hutcherson): **

**Age: 18  
**

**Grade: Senior  
**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Brief Description: ** **Jacen is so not an open book. He's a die hard surfboarder, comic book reader, and is a natural born leader. To say he was a geek or a nerd would be beyond offending him. **

**Clubs and Sports: surfboarding team, comic book club (disbanded) **

**_Creator: LocalXmusicXjellybeanX_**

**Andy Finn (Ryan Potter): **

**Age: 16**

** Grade: Sophomore **

** Sexuality: Straight**

**Brief Description: Andy is one of the biggest nerds at Woodrow Wilson High. However he isn't the weak nerd sterotype, he is very hard-working and practical. He is forthright, and ambitous, however he can be very geeky and awkward sometimes especially around his best friend Layla Summers.**

**Clubs and Sports: Film club, art club, AV club, Mathletes, scholastic decathlon, baseball **

_**Creator: DisneyGleekQueen101**_

**Mason Blake (Michael Trevino): **

**Age: 17**

**Grade: Junior**

**Sexuality: straight **

**Brief Description: He's as cocky as they come but cares a lot about his friends and family. The school's womanizer. **

**Clubs and Sports: football, basketball, kickboxing **

_**Creator: gleerox**_

_**Recurring (but could get bumped up to main) (so far)**_

**Serena Bancroft (Kylie Bunbury)**

**Age: 16**

**Grade: Junior**

**Sexuality: bisexual**

**Brief Description: Serena has always followed the beat of her own drum no matter what with such a commanding nature. She's independent, determined, strong-willed and can get very involved with a goal that she doesn't know when to just take a break and relax. **

**Clubs and Sports: Peckettes, Art Club, Model U.N. **

_**Creator: BellaRosa17**_

**Diana Smith (Dove Cameron)**

**Age: 16**

** Grade: Sophomore**

** Sexuality: Straight**

**Brief description: Diana may be the bitchy popular girl, but underneth all of that bitterness is only human and she does have a heart.**

**_Creator: DisneyGleekQueen101_**

**Clubs and Sports: Peckettes, school newspaper**

**_Rivals_ _(so far)_**

**Elijah Harrison (Tyler Hoechlin) (coach of DHS)**

**Age: 21**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Brief Description: On the surface, Eli ****is equal parts of both silent and gruff. He's sort of got a permanent scowl on his face, something that seems to scare a lot of people and keep them at bay (much to his delight). Below his grumpy exterior lies a man much more charming, kind, and awkward; someone with a dead pan sense of humor. Eli is very dedicated to both his job and students, both of which are very important to him.**

**Collin Smith (Dylan O'Brien) (Homeschooler) (main character) **

**Grade: sophomore **

**Sexuality: gay **

**Brief Description: **a kid who has been through a lot but overall is a goofball who wants to be accepted by his peers and loved by someone who will stand by him.

_**Creator: xxbookwormmockingjayxx**_

**Amy Kentson (Tiera Skovbye)(DHS) **

** Age: 16**

** Grade: Sophomore**

** Sexuality: Straight**

**Brief Description: Is sneaky and sly. Amy has always been known to steal things from people, whether it may be money, cellphones, a boy, anything. Amy always gets what she wants so when things don't go her way she'll do anything to get what she wants, even if it means having to destroy ****someone's life. **

**_Creator: BirdsSpeedandArrows_ **

**_Teachers_ **

**Karen Fitzpatrick (Anna Kendrick), 28, Glee, _Creator: Maeeflower_**

**Madeline Cooper (Bianca Lawson), 34, Drama, _Creator: Maeeflower_**

**Allison "Allie" Rivera (Génesis Rodríguez), 27, Spanish, _Creator: _****_DisneyGleekQueen101_**

**David Prince (Josh Dallas), 31, History, _Creator: _****_DisneyGleekQueen101_**

**Owen Hargraves (Kevin Steen), 30, Geography, Creator: _RedArrowCrasher_**


	4. Insert Taylor Swift Lyrics Here

**Just thought I'd update with a short little filler chapter. (tbh it's mostly so I could tell you guys that the link to the tumblr for this story is now on my profile) but anyway, this is going to be the last chapter that only has Karen and the three seniors who had been in the club prior to Karen taking it over. **

**Chapter 2: Every Chapter After This is Going to be a TSwift Lyric**

It's not like Wilson High had always had an aversion to the performing arts, in fact, it was almost the exact opposite. WWHS had been famously known for their ridiculously well put together musicals and their top of the line theater teacher. Each Woodrow Wilson High production seemed to get better and better year after year, gathering attention nation wide and even winning a few awards here and there. As WWHS's theater program gained fame, so did it's theater teacher, Amos Yamada.

Amos Yamada was a well known name in Dorville. Well respected, talented, and voted teacher of the year multiple times in his career; Amos expected each and every individual he worked with to be at the top of their game and being cast in his productions was not something to take lightly. Being in theater was something to be sought after, something to be celebrated. Sure it was physically and emotionally tasking to be in one of his plays and musicals; his methods often shaking those who weren't use to him to their very core and eliciting tears from at least five students per year. He may have been feared and each of his cast members often thought about quitting drama all together, but having your name linked to his could lead you places and so, students fought till the death to be involved in theater.

That is, until, Amos decided to leave Dorville for bigger and better things; leaving the theater program to crumble in his wake. He found a protégé of his to take over, Madeline Cooper, but no matter how talented and dedicated Madeline was, she was no Amos Yamada.

Madeline had been the theater teacher at Woodrow Wilson High School for about five years. Her first three musicals did pretty well, audience and review wise, but the fourth year's had tanked tremendously. Suddenly, being a theater kid wasn't something as prestigious as it had been for twenty years of WWHS's existence.

Needless to say, the performing arts at Wilson were beginning to suffer and Mrs. Miller's (now well known) nervous break down hadn't helped in the slightest.

Which is how, on her third day at WWHS Karen found herself standing in her classroom, staring at three bored faces and wondering how the hell she was supposed to recruit at least nine more members.

"So," Karen began with a too wide smile plastered onto her face. "Auditions are tomorrow!"

Hannah snorted. "Yeah, I _can't_ wait to hear all zero of them."

"Hey, we have people auditioning...maybe not as many as we'd _like_.." The petite glee coach stated.

"Face it Mrs. Fitz," Carly said, defeated. "Glee club's a sinking ship. We might as well call it a quits now."

"Hey, hey, hey. Glee club is not a _sinking_ ship. Sure, we might have hit a road bump-"

"More like an iceberg." Hannah mumbled.

"But I refuse to believe that glee club can't come back from this." Karen said enthusiastically.

The trio looked at Karen with disbelief and the older woman sighed.

"Alright, who wants to go get ice cream?"

**Yeah...I told you guys it was short. Every chapter after this should be a lot longer though. Sorry it's kind of boring. Anyway, I'm really excited to get things started! In the meantime, you guys are free to ask me stuff on Tumblr and I'll post updates on each chapter there too. **

**See you guys soon! **

**-M**

**Amos Yamada-George Takei **

**Madeline Cooper-Bianca Lawson**


	5. New Romantics

**First of all, I owe you guys the biggest of apologies for not having the first chapter up yet. I've just been so busy the last couple of months that I haven't had the time I wanted to focus on this story and I sincerely apologize for that. Also, I ended up losing the document that contained _all of my plans_ (I literally mapped out the next sixteen or so chapters, theme for each week, all of the character's storylines, etc.) for the story and losing it has sort of set me back in the writing process a bit so I wasn't sure how long it would take me to write the next few chapters. Which is why I wanted to at least update with a few snippets (like a trailer of sorts) from the story. I hope you guys like it!**

**Warning: There's a tiny little scene where a character gets referred to as a homophobic slur. It'll be marked with (*) if you want to skip it. **

THIS SEASON ON **_NEW ROMANTICS_**

_Please take my hand and_

"Are you new?" A blonde cheerleader questioned in a faux sweet voice.

"Erm yeah," The taller blonde answered awkwardly. "I'm Lia."

"Lexi," The other girl replied. "And we're going to be the _best_ of friends." Lexi shot the girl a fake smile.

_Please take me dancing and_

"Your stepbrother is really hot."

Savannah made a face at her best friend. "Please don't make me gag."

"I'm just saying," Gail said as she held her hands up defensively. "His face is a gift to mankind and I'd love to get acquainted with it. So would my nether regions."

_Please leave me stranded,_

The two stood mere inches a part, their lips close to touching. "You have a boyfriend." Mason whispered as his eyes darted down to Gail's lips.

"We're not exclusive." She murmured as she let her hands travel down his body.

_It's so romantic_

"So, I hear you're dating Gail." Collin stated nonchalantly.

Nathan shrugged as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I mean, I guess."

Collin narrowed his eyes. "You guess?"

_'Cause, baby, I could build a castle_

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?"

"You wanna know what my problem is?" Caleb seethed. "My problem is that you and your freakin' mom are ruining _my god damn life_!

_Out of all the bricks they threw at me_

"Why can't you just be supportive of my dreams?" The brown eyed girl yelled.

"Because you have _no chance _of making them come true!"

_And every day is like a battle_

"Jacen, watch out!" She screeched in panic as the other car came barreling towards them.

_But every night with us is like a dream_

"We really shouldn't be doing this." A handsome man wearing a DHS lanyard around his neck stated.

"It's not like anyone's here." Lexi shot the man a saucy smile before she pulled his face down to meet hers.

_Baby, we're the new romantics_

"Layla, I've been in love with you my whole entire life."

_Come on, come along with me_

Gail rolled her eyes at the British teen. "Look, I know we haven't gotten along in the past but we've both had shitty nights. What do you say about us putting our issues aside for the night and getting drunk out of our minds together?"

Lia bit her lip and nodded her head. "Alright."

"Cool. So it's you, me, a bottle of Jack Daniels, and some blurry memories. Sound fun?"

Lia shot the other girl a shy smile. "Maybe."

_Heart break is the national anthem_

"I _can't_ be a mother, David." Tears sprung out of Karen's eyes. "I can barely take care of myself!"

_We sing it proudly_

"As for you Mr. Blake, you will be serving in school suspension for the next three weeks and you will also be unable to participate in any of your extracurricular activities."

"But Regionals are in a week!" Mason protested.

"You should have thought of that before you pulled your little stunt."

"This isn't fair-"

"You're lucky I didn't call the cops!"

_We are too busy dancing_

"I-I'm gay."

The man laughed. "Funny, now what is it that you really wanted to tell me?"

_To get knocked off our feet_*

"First you tell us you're a fag and now this? Get the _fuck_ out of my house!" An intimidating and bulky man screamed.

His daughter let out a choked breath. "No, no, please don't! Please don't make me leave!" She cried.

_Baby, we're the new romantics_

"Lia," A curly haired man called through the bathroom door. "Can we please talk."

When he got no answer in return, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look Lia, I know I haven't been one of the best of fathers...probably the worst, actually." He whispered the last bit to himself. "I'm not very good at any of this really nor am I very good at communication. Whatever it is that you're going through right now, I'll help you; I promise. Just come out and we can figure it out. Together."

When he was met with silence once more, the man became frustrated and went to open the door himself. It was locked. Fear suddenly consumed his whole entire body and his pleas became more frantic. "Lia, open the door." He knocked his hands against the eggshell colored wood. "Lia, open the door _right now_. Ophelia!"

_The best people in life are free_

**It's not really that obvious but all of the main characters show up at least once. So whaddaya guys think? Got any guesses on the path some of these characters are gonna travel? Anyway, I hope it was alright for you guys and hopefully I should be posting the first chapter soon. Until then, hit me up on tumblr at newromanticsff :) **

**-Mae **


End file.
